


The Yellow Planet

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, life threatening injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Shiro and Keith crash land on a massive yellow planet, injured and alone they have no choice but to seek shelter. However, the planets inhabitants aren't going to leave them alone to wait for rescue.





	The Yellow Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/gifts).



> As you can very likely guess this fic contains monsters and tentacles, why? BECAUSE. That is why. Why is the planet yellow? I don't know. It just felt right. Ah yes and I am NOT a doctor, please forgive any inaccuracies about how to deal with life threatening wounds. It is likely all BS since I haven't got the training. Just please, suspend disbelief for a moment.
> 
> Also; There is no non-con between Keith and Shiro. Repeat: NO NON-CON BETWEEN KEITH AND SHIRO...well, sort of.
> 
> If tentacles are your think; welcome! If not, why not find a story that's NOT marked tentacle rape? :D

“What're you doing back there Shiro?” Keith turned his head to peer behind him, trying to see Shiro.  
  
“Nothing, just making sure the supplies are all here.”  
  
“Huh. Did we get everything we needed?”  
  
“Yeah, Coran'll be happy.”  
  
Keith nodded and went back to focussing on piloting, they were both settled comfortably in the cock pit of a small shuttle on their way back from a supply run. They had debated on whether to take one of the lions but it seemed pointless to do that in a part of the galaxy not controlled by Galra. Shiro straightened up and leaned on the pilot's seat, peering down at the sensors. He saw Keith yawn out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself, seeing the pink flowers still in his hair from the planet they had just been on. It was a race of predominantly female-ish creatures with high foreheads and large, sparkling eyes. They had taken a particular liking to Keith, gushing over how pretty he was and adorning him with flowers. Shiro absently reached over to pluck a flower from behind Keith's ear, he watched his cheeks flush pink, “How much longer until we rendezvous with the castle?”  
  
“Huh?” Keith blinked and focussed on Shiro's face, “Oh, about half a varga.”  
  
“Good,” Shiro tucked the flower back behind Keith's ear just to watch him shiver, he let his fingers linger on the back of his neck and watched his throat bob as he swallowed. He felt a small, soft little smile on his lips as he let his fingers brush through the soft baby hair on the back of Keith's neck before pulling away.   
  
Keith was bright red, frowning down at the controls and trying to reign in the urge to stand up and shove Shiro down against one of the myriad boxes that were stacked behind them. They didn't have time for any of that but he swore that when he got back to the castle he'd get his revenge. He looked back out the window; they were passing by a strange, yellowish planet. He checked his guidance system, tapping a few buttons as they flew over it.   
  
“Is that a gas giant?” Shiro asked, following Keith's curious gaze.  
  
“No. Sensors say it's made of rock down there. Seems to be it's atmosphere.”  
  
“Huh.” Shiro went back to cataloguing their haul.  
  
The planet was pretty massive, it dwarfed it's own moon as they glided past. Kieth briefly spotted patches of green amongst the swirling yellow clouds before abruptly his entire dash turned red. He looked up and spotted a massive Galran battle ship just circling the moon.  
  
“Damn it, have we been spotted?” Shiro was at his side in a second, staring at the ship as it drifted in front of them.  
  
“I think so. They're locking onto us.”  
  
“Keith, get us out of here.”  
  
Keith yanked on the yoke, trying to turn them around but he was too late.  
  
Their world exploded into sparks and bright, painful purple light. Their own screams echoed in their ears as darkness swallowed them.  
  
Shiro opened his eyes, a groan escaping his lips as he became aware of a distant throbbing pain in his head and arm. He turned his head carefully, his vision sharpening slowly. He saw the boxes of supplies singed and scattered throughout the cockpit, he was curled up against the warm metal his wrist twisted at an awkward angle. He risked trying to move his leg and ended up kicking a squashed box across the floor. It skittered to a stop at the pilots chair and Shiro's brain took a moment too long to realise what he was seeing; a hand, limp and pale through the tattered gloves, the fingers dripping red. Shiro forced himself into a seated position, wincing and wrapping an arm around his ribs, ribs he was sure were bruised at best and potentially broken at worst. He hissed air through his teeth and forced himself to crawl the few feet to where Keith lay. He was still in his seat, head tilted back and face slack with unconsciousness. Shiro could see the rise and fall of his chest and felt a wave of relief wash over him, “Keith?” He rasped, dragging himself closer and reaching out to touch his face, “Keith, wake up-” His fingers froze a few inches from Keith's face as his eyes zeroed in on the shattered glass. It was everywhere, sparkling viciously in the weird yellowish light. But what had Shiro's blood run cold was the large, jagged piece sticking through Keith's abdomen, “No. No, no...” Shiro's eyes widened and he automatically reached for it, to yank it free but some part of him halted the action. A memory of basic first aid came back to him from when he had been a cadet, he let his hand fall away. It would be a stupid idea to remove it, if it'd hit an artery Keith would bleed out in minutes.

 

Keith groaned, eyebrows drawing down into a tight frown as his eyelids flickered open, “S-Shiro?” He rasped, turning his head so their eyes met, “Shiro...” He winced and looked down, Shiro was helpless to stop the look of pure horror crossing his face, “Shiro...” He muttered breathlessly, “I...I need help.”  
  
“Keith, calm down. We'll get you out of here, I promise.” Shiro put his hand on Keith's wrist, holding it still as he looked as if he was about to yank the glass out, “It needs to stay there or you'll bleed to death, ok?” Shiro took a shaky breath, forcing himself to remain calm as Keith's eyes widened in panic, “Take some deep, slow breaths. Panicking won't do you any good.” While Keith closed his eyes and focussed on his breathing Shiro started looking around for something to help. In the supplies he found some bandages and other basic first aid equipment, he brought them back to Keith and set to work.  
  
“Ok...ok, I'm going to remove the glass now. I...I don't think it's hit an artery but better safe than sorry. This is gonna hurt.” Shiro warned, looking up into Keith's pale, sweaty face.  
  
“Ok. Just...get it out.” Keith grit his teeth and gripped the arm rests of his seat, eyes closing.  
  
Shiro steadied himself and took hold of the glass in his Galra hand. He pulled, Keith screamed. The glass slid free with a disgusting sound and Shiro felt Keith go limp as he lost consciousness again. Shiro worked quickly, blood trickled over his hands as he struggled to seal the wound. It didn't seem as bad as he'd feared, but he wasn't a doctor and didn't know for certain. He bundled up the bandages and pressed down hard, using all his weight. Keith was white, his face looking bruised under the sickly light of the atmosphere around them. He held the compress against Keith's wound until he started to shake.   
  
It felt like hours later when the bleeding finally slowed. Shiro was shaking and sweating as he bandaged the wound properly and then put Keith's arm around his shoulders and pulled him up, “We can't stay here, we don't know what kind of fauna live on this planet. C'mon, Keith, let's find some shelter.”   
Shiro found them a small cave, cut deep into rock the colour of milk. It glistened like crystal in the darkening sky as Shiro set Keith down on a pile of soft blankets taken from the shuttle. He set to starting a fire, gathering sticks from close by. When it was going he lay beside Keith, exhaustion overcoming sense as he slipped into sleep.  
  
Shiro woke when daylight slipped into their cave, he groaned as all his own wounds started to scream for attention. His wrist had swollen in the night and he was sure he'd broken something. His ribs ached ferociously, his head pounding. He opened his eyes and turned his head to find Keith still sleeping, his face peaceful despite the poor conditions. His hand had found Shiro's during the night and their fingers entwined intimately. Shiro spent a moment watching Keith breathe before forcing himself upright to tend to his own hurts.  
  
Keith came around slowly, the darkness ebbing away like the tide. He opened his eyes, squinting in the harsh glare of an unfamiliar sun and turning his head to look around. He was lying in a pile of burnt blankets, walls rising up and over him made of some kind of milky white rock. He licked his dry lips and groaned as pain shot through his stomach, half-formed memories coming back to him in flashes of light and colour. The metallic taste of blood sat heavily in the back of his sore, dry throat as he tried to push himself upright.  
  
“Keith? Hey, try not to move ok?”  
  
Keith groaned, “Shiro?” He rasped, seeing a familiar shadow hover above him, “What happened?”  
  
“The shuttle went down over that planet we were flying over,” Shiro sighed, “Maybe we should've taken one of the lions after all.”  
  
Keith managed a weak chuckle, “Yeah,” he agreed as Shiro helped him to sit up.  
  
“We were lucky, the shuttle took most of the damage. I managed to scrounge some supplies while you were out so we've got food and water.”  
  
“What about the others? We heard anything from the castle?” Keith asked as Shiro handed him a cannister full of fresh water.  
  
Shiro sighed, “Not yet, I've been trying but the shuttle was pretty badly damaged.”  
  
Keith didn't know what to say to that so he sipped the water and looked around their cave. It was small and shallow but it seemed to conserve plenty of heat, outside the sky was thick and yellow and below them he could see hints of green foliage through the swirling clouds. They were lucky to land on a planet that had a breathable atmosphere.  
  
“I found our helmets in the hold, but there's something interfering with the signal. I think it's some kind of storm over there,” He pointed to their left and Keith looked but he could only see swirling yellow clouds.  
  
“Is it...coming closer?” He asked hesitantly, the last thing they needed was to get caught in a storm.  
  
“Not sure,” Shiro shrugged uncertainly, “I put out a distress signal, hopefully the castle will pick it up before that storm hits.”   
  
Keith didn't ask what would happen if no one could find them, he sipped on his water and eyed Shiro warily. He looked pretty beat up, his skin covered in scrapes and cuts. A particularly bad one cut through his left eyebrow but it was scabbed over now and didn't look infected. Shiro's human wrist however was a different matter, he had splinted it and bandaged it tightly but there was a fine sheen of sweat covering his brow that gave away how much pain he was in.   
  
“We got any painkillers?” Keith asked thoughtfully.  
  
Shiro laughed, “No. Why would we ask for that kind of stuff when we thought we'd be able to use the pods?” He sighed, “We're stuck until we can get a hold of Allura and the others. I'm sure they're searching for us, if Pidge can't find us no one can.”  
  
Keith touched his stomach and the thick wadding that covered his wound, “I could've died...” He said softly, meeting Shiro's eyes, “You saved me.”  
  
“Don't speak so soon. I don't know how deep that wound is, for all I know you're bleeding internally.”  
  
Keith looked down at himself, his chest was bare after Shiro had stripped him to bandage the wound. He was covered in bruises and he could feel the deep throb of pain from his side, “I'm hardier than most people, I'll live,” He said, smiling weakly at Shiro. He hated seeing that look of borderline despair on Shiro's face, he wasn't very good at being positive at the best of times but now he had to try, “We'll get out of here.”  
  
Shiro smiled and ran fingers through Keith's hair, “I hope so.” He muttered, pulling Keith close and brushing his nose against the soft patch of skin just behind Keith's ear. Shiro took a deep breath, Keith smelt of dust and blood and death but there was something underneath. Something familiar and comforting, he wrapped his arms around him and held him as tightly as he could without risking reopening his wounds.  
  
After Shiro had made Keith eat something he went back to the shuttle crash site and tried to once again contact the Castle. All he got in return were crackles and hisses of static. With a sigh he gave up again and started to rummage around for things that seemed useful, they had their bayards and Keith had his Galra blade so they had no need for weapons but they would need food and warmth and water. Water would potentially become an issue if they remained planet-bound for too long, eventually they would be forced to leave the crash site to search for more but for now they had enough for a week or so. He sighed, clutching a can of something in one hand, he stared at the label and the alien writing on it before chucking it into the bag he was carrying. He found dried foods, canned goods, anything that would last and when his pack was full he hoisted it onto his shoulder and left the ship, the distress beacon flashing away.  
  
He returned to find Keith fast asleep, face smoothed out and relaxed. An empty can and spoon lay by his limp fingers. Shiro smiled, shaking his head fondly as he set down his haul with a pained wince. He eased himself down on his own blankets and remade the fire. Then he set a can of something beside it, after opening the lid with his Galra hand. He waited for it to warm up and watched Keith sleep.  
  
After he'd eaten he moved himself to the entrance of the cave and took up a watch he should have taken when they'd first crashed. He took a few shallow breaths, pain searing his side but he pushed it aside and focussed on the valley below. The yellow clouds had parted, revealing a lush, green landscape of some sort of jungle. He could hear the faint sound of some sort of animals, perhaps an alien bird. It twittered and cooed and almost lulled Shiro to sleep but he kept his eyes open, forcing himself to remain alert. He spotted the storm, closer now. It was creeping up on them slowly but surely, he frowned and wondered why it looked so odd. He couldn't put his finger on it but the sight of it made his flesh crawl, his hackles stood on end and he had the urge to scoop Keith up and run. But if they left their meagre shelter they'd leave themselves vulnerable and Keith was in no condition for fighting, Shiro could barely handle lifting a bag let alone attempt to defend himself. It was best to stay put, wait for rescue. It was what they were taught in basic training, so he ignored his instincts as they screamed at him to run and watched the storm approach.

 

Despite the need to remain awake Shiro found himself drifting, leaning drunkenly against the mouth of the cave with rocks digging into his side. His eyes closed and he forced them open only to have them close again. When he slid to the floor he woke again, cursing thickly as he rubbed at his gritty eyes. Outside the storm was upon them. He looked up to see swirling yellow clouds, so thick they blocked out the sun. It looked something like a sand storm, except it was silent. Shiro couldn't even hear the sounds of the creatures below. Shiro yawned, dragging himself over to Keith who remained asleep, body limp and dark shadows under his eyes. He reached out and stroked hair from his face with his Galra hand, he watched Keith's brows draw into a small frown and he shifted. Shiro lay down beside him and pulled him close, the clouds outside shifted and heaved but Shiro was too exhausted and hurt to care.  
  
Shiro woke again to the feel of Keith shifting restlessly, he forced his eyes open and looked into Keith's face. His brows were drawn into a frown, lips parted and his breathing was a little heavier than normal. Shiro reached up to brush a few strands of sweaty hair from his forehead. Keith muttered something thickly under his breath, fingers clenching against Shiro's back, “Keith?” Shiro muttered, causing Keith to whisper his name back. His eyelids flickered, his frown relaxing somewhat as his nails dug into Shiro's skin through his flight suit. Shiro shivered, their relationship was in the very early stages, he hadn't even kissed him properly yet. Keith had admitted his feelings to Shiro not days ago and now here he was having what Shiro could only assume was a dirty dream. He swallowed, feeling Keith press against him, they were chest to chest and Keith let his head drop back and a soft, sleepy moan slipped past his lips. Shiro could feel his hips moving, legs parted and one rising to fit over Shiro's hip. Shiro closed his eyes, breathing in sharply as he tried very hard not to move. Keith would likely be very embarrassed. Keith began rocking against him and Shiro felt something between them, something thick and hard pressing against his thigh and _moving_. Shiro peeled himself back, away from Keith and looked down between them. What he saw made his stomach twist painfully, fear started to claw it's way up the back of his throat as his eyes fixed on the weirdest thing he'd ever seen.  
  
Keith's flight suit was torn open, bearing pale skin beneath. Something large had slithered it's way around his upper thigh and was trying to worm it's way through the tight black suit. Shiro gripped Keith's shoulders, breath stuttering as Keith's eyes flickered open.  
  
“Mm, Shiro...” he groaned, a small smile curling his lips, “Thought wanted to wait...what's wrong?” The smile fell from Keith's lips, a wince crossing his face as he followed Shiro's eyes down his own body, “Oh.” He wheezed, fingers clenching on Shiro's shoulders, “Oh shit. S-shiro...get it off. Get it off me.” He hissed in a panicked whisper.  
  
“Calm down, Keith.” Shiro put a hand on his wrist, eyes glued to the...thing. It was a tentacle. There was no other way to describe it. It was pale, like the rocks around them, with large purple spots similar to an earth giraffe. It squeezed Keith's thigh, causing him to hiss air through his teeth as his leg was tugged down and he was rolled onto his back. He made a strangled sound of surprise and made to grab his bayard. Shiro snatched at him, grabbing his hand, “No! Wait. Don't piss it off.” He muttered, “We don't know what it is or what it'll do.”  
  
Keith felt the thick tentacle slide against his cock, the tip moving around the shape of him curiously. It tightened further on his thigh, pulling at him so he had no choice but to spread his legs. He snatched at Shiro's clothes, finger nails accidentally cutting skin, “Shiro... _do_ something!” He squeaked, face flushed and eyes wide and begging, “ _Please_ ,”   
  
“I-” Shiro bit back the urge to tell him he didn't know what to do, it was true but he didn't want to panic Keith any further. One wrong move and for all they knew the creature could rip Keith in half, it looked strong enough judging by the way it was manoeuvring Keith's body, “Just...stay calm. I'll try and...get it off.” He reached down, using his Galra arm to try and pry the tentacle from around Keith's thigh.  
  
“Ow!” Keith cried out, back arching, “Bad idea! It's gonna rip my leg off!”  
  
Shiro backed off, eyes wide as one of the tentacles found a way into Keith's flight suit. He gasped, eyes widening, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the blankets. Shiro spotted a second tentacle creeping over the floor towards them, he lashed out with his boot and hit it. A strange, warbling cry echoed around the cave and the tentacles retracted. Keith lay in a heap, breathing heavily and trembling. Shiro moved back over to him and cupped his face, “Are you-” His voice was cut off when something large curled around his leg, he was yanked backwards, away from Keith and hoisted into the air. He hit the low ceiling of the cave and grunted as the impact drove the breath from his lungs and made his ribs scream in agony.  
  
“Shiro!” Keith scrabbled to his feet but he was still woozy from blood loss. He lurched forward, his bayard in hand as he tried to cut Shiro down. He stumbled over a discarded can, falling to his knees as his hands went to his wound. Shiro tried to call out as a surge of other tentacles slithered their way into the cave towards Keith but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to warn him. He was helpless as Keith was wrapped up and slammed back against the ground, the tentacles curled around his body and held him still. Keith struggled valiantly, tossing his head from side to side as a tentacle slid up his chest towards his throat. Shiro wheezed as he watched Keith press his lips shut as the tip tried to enter his mouth. He threw his head from side to side, grunting with effort. Sweat beaded his forehead until the monster seemed to find his wound. It squeezed him around the middle, putting pressure against his weakness and forcing a loud cry from his lips. The tentacle by his mouth took its chance and forced itself between his lips. Shiro wiggled, his head spinning from pain and the rush of blood to his head but the tentacles around him seemed intent on finding a way through his flight suit. They twisted, writhing against his cock, squeezing his sore ribs until his eyesight dimmed from agony.   
  
Keith tried to eject the thing from his mouth, feeling the thick swell of the creature as it pulsed. He froze, eyes widening and fixed on Shiro hanging above as a thick, strange tasting liquid was pumped into his mouth. He winced, forced to swallow it or drown. He watched Shiro writhe, fighting but obviously weakening as the tentacles finally tore through the thick, alien fabric of his suit. Shiro stilled then, eyes clenched shut, teeth bared but Keith had no time to wonder what was happening when he felt the tentacles around him shift. The one that had curled around his thigh moved upwards, shifting his legs so they were spread out. Keith tried to move but his muscles wouldn't respond. He felt light-headed, dizzy and there was warmth spreading through him from whatever it was he had swallowed. His eyelids drooped, he could see Shiro above him, now turned the right way up and panting. His eyesight blurred as the thing slid from between his lips, a string of saliva connected him to the tentacle for a moment before snapping. He lay there, panting and dazed.

 

Shiro twitched, arms lifted above his head and mouth open on a gasp. The monster had his legs spread and Keith had a view he'd dreamed about since he was just a horny teen back on earth. Shiro's thigh muscles were thick, taught and trembling as sweat slid down his neck. He threw his head back with a groan and Keith could see a tentacle moving between his ass cheeks. Keith flushed, tongue darting out to lick at his lips and temporarily distracted from the tentacles pinning his own body. One found its way between his legs, sliding over his aching cock and forcing a groan from his lips. He was limp in its grasp, body humming with a strange energy as his own legs were opened and bent back until his knees hit his chest. It gave Shiro a view he'd been wanting to see for a while, but not like this. Shiro groaned, the tentacle pushing deeper inside him. He shuddered, eyes moving down just in time to see Keith's back arch as best it could as slimy tentacles slithered over his body like serpents. One of the larger ones slipped into Keith's ass, gliding smoothly as whatever it was he had swallowed did it's work to relax him. He moaned, head falling back, sweaty hair clinging to his face and neck. Shiro's hips shifted as the tentacle inside him moved, starting a slow, regular rhythm as it started to fuck him in earnest.   
  
Keith was burning up from the inside out, arms stretched out on either side of him and his knees pressing into his chest. He tried to move his hips but he was pinned down. Another tentacle slid around his cock, holding him firmly and he tried to thrust up into it. He was mindless with pleasure, gasping, choking on Shiro's name. The pain in his wound remained but it was distant, far away from the insistent pleasure working it's way through his body.  
  
“Keith...” Shiro whispered hoarsely as the tentacles finally lowered him to the ground, they settled him between Keith's open thighs, urging him forward until he was pushing his own aching erection into Keith's body beside the squirming tentacle. He didn't have the presence of mind to wonder how it was even possible as he revelled in the heat and tightness. The tentacles held him up, his hands bound so he couldn't touch but he let his eyes crawl over the hard planes of Keith's body. His stomach muscles tensed and relaxed with each thrust, Keith's mouth open and gasping as he lost himself. It was too much, too tight, too hot and the tentacle in his ass wasn't letting up it's assault. Shiro felt his orgasm roll over him like tidal wave. He saw white spots across his vision, his body tense and trembling as he heard Keith whisper his name.   
  
Keith felt Shiro's thighs tense against him and then wetness trickled out around the tentacle as it pushed deeper. He cried out, muttering Shiro's name, desperate to touch him but unable to. His cock ached and his balls tightened, he let go as Shiro was dropped unceremoniously to the floor with a soft thud. Keith came hard, ribbons of come streaking his stomach while the tentacles continued their insistent thrusting. His skin tingled, his body going totally limp as he was held down and impaled over and over again. Then he felt the tentacle retract slightly, growing a little larger inside of him until it started filling him with some kind of liquid. Keith groaned, eyes closing as darkness threatened to obscure his mind. He felt the tentacles pull back, leaving him limp and damp on the floor of the cave. Keith let himself drift.  
  
He came around again to darkness, he blinked slowly and tried to move. Every muscle in his body cried out in protest but Keith grit his teeth and forced himself up onto his knees. He swayed, a wave of dizziness hitting him unexpectedly. His head swam and his vision dimmed around the edges, he looked around their cave and spotted Shiro lying against some rocks. With painstakingly slow movements he dragged himself over to him, “Shiro?” He rasped, throat sore and a taste on the back of his tongue that made him think of candy. He swallowed and touched Shiro's face, tilting it towards him, “Shiro...” He shook him and watched him startle awake, eyes snapping open and his body twitching.

 

“Who-what-” Shiro blinked and looked around, taking note of their surroundings before finally fixing his gaze on Keith, “Keith?”  
  
Keith's vision swam, he felt weirdly breathless and his fingers were starting to go numb. He had a dull pain in his side and when he looked down he saw the bandages ripped and sagging. Blood stained his side, his skin tacky with it. The wound was open, bleeding, “Shiro...” He whispered weakly, swaying and forcing a smile, “Glad you're ok...” He fell forward, unable to hold himself up any longer.   
  
“Keith? Keith!” Shiro tried to lift Keith up, to get a better look at his face but he dragged his hand through something wet and warm. He looked down at it, his entire palm crimson, “Keith! No. No no no. Don't do this to me.” He pushed Keith back, watching his head loll on his neck, like a ragdoll. His eyes were closed, his face dangerously white. Shiro lay him on his back gently, ignoring the flare of pain in his ribs and wrist. He grabbed some bandages he'd collected from the shuttle and folded them up before pressing against Keith's wound once again, “You can't do this to me. I'm not gonna let you go, Keith. Do you hear me? I _won't_.” His voice cracked, eyesight swimming as he grit his teeth. He wouldn't lose him, he couldn't. He hung his head, pressing all his weight down onto his shaking arms, “ _Please._ You saved me; let me do the same for you.”  
  
When they came they had to physically drag Shiro away from Keith. He fought them but he was held back, told to let them work. He watched numbly as Keith was lifted up and carried rapidly from the cave, he was helped to his feet and limped after them. His eyes were so focussed on where they were taking Keith that he almost missed the three massive lions looming out of the heavy gloom. The tiny, silvery moon glinted above them, surrounded by scattered stars. Shiro let Lance lead him onto his Lion and looked back to watch Keith be loaded into the yellow. He took a breath and slumped down behind the pilot's seat, head hanging low and one arm wrapped around his ribs.  
  
They were greeted by Allura and a panicked Coran when they docked back on the castle of lions, they helped take Keith's limp body from Hunk who's lower lip was trembling and his eyes beading with water. Shiro struggled over to them, panic twisting his stomach until he was sure he'd throw up. He looked down, seeing Keith's blood-smeared body and white face. He reached for him but Coran gently took him by the shoulder and steered him towards the healing pods. Shiro was too numb to fight and let himself be guided into a pod, watching the blue screen rise and trap him inside before sinking gratefully into darkness.  
  
Shiro remained in the pod for a day before he was healed enough to be released, he stepped out and stumbled. He felt a little drunk and he shook his head, blinking up at Coran who smiled at him, he said something but Shiro ignored it. His eyes searched the line of pods, “Where...?” He croaked, “Where is he Coran?!” He turned desperate eyes on Coran who's face fell. Shiro's heart sank, he felt cold wash over him and fell to the floor, “No. No...” He shook his head, hands in his hair.  
  
“His injures were bad, he'd lost a lot of blood when you brought him here.” Coran said, resting a hand on Shiro's back, “He'll be up and around in a few more days though,” It took Shiro a while to register those words.  
  
“Coran, don't talk like he's dead!”   
  
Shiro looked up to see Pidge scolding Coran, he blinked slowly and turned his head to see one other pod still in use. The tightness in his chest eased and he felt as if he could breathe freely for the first time in months. He choked on a sob of relief and used the cuff of the white healing suit he was in to wipe his eyes before rising and stumbling drunkenly over to Keith's pod.  
  
“What? I was only telling him the truth. Keith's got a long way to go before he's healed yet.”  
  
Shiro ignored the others for the moment, staring up into Keith's peaceful face and taking in the reality of him being alive. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and fogged it with his breath, a small smirk curling the corner of his mouth, “Thank you,” He whispered.  
  
As Coran had promised, a few days later Keith was released from his pod. Shiro was the first at his side, having taken up almost permanent residence at his side. He caught Keith as he slid from the pod, wrapping him tightly in his arms, “You're awake,” He breathed against Keith's neck, “For a minute there you kinda scared me,”  
  
Keith laughed even though he knew Shiro wasn't actually joking, he wrapped his arms around Shiro and sighed, “It'd take more than that to take me out,”  
  
“Good. Just...don't scare me like that again,”  
  
“Only if you promise not to do the same to me,” Keith teased, smiling against Shiro's skin.  
  
“Yeah,” Shiro's face fell a little but he kept his tone light.  
  
Coran and Allura forced Keith to eat before sending him to his room, Pidge and the others managed to keep their questions at bay for now. Shiro had refused to tell them everything that had happened, he still felt as if it was all some surreal dream himself. They'd asked why his suit had been torn up but he'd told them it must have happened in the crash, it was obvious they didn't believe him but they let him have his lie. He took Keith back to his room to rest, one hand kept low on his back as if he was afraid that he'd lose him if he stopped touching him.   
  
Keith went into his room and sat on the bed, watching Shiro settle awkwardly in a chair opposite, “So...we gonna talk about what happened?” He asked finally, his voice cracking a little and a twist of distaste to his lips.  
  
“Only if you want to.” Shiro replied warily, “I mean...I haven't told anyone...it's too-”  
  
“Weird.” Keith agreed, nodding and lowering his head.

 

“How are you feeling?” Shiro said after a moments silence, frowning down at his hands as they twisted in his lap. The mood in the room was awkward and he didn't want to look up and see pain in Keith's face.  
  
“Fine...I guess. I mean, it's not like I'm a virgin but-” Shiro looked up at him, eyes wide and it took Keith a moment to realise why, “You...you thought I was?” He asked uncertainly.  
  
“Honestly? Yeah...It's why I wanted to wait, I didn't realise...”  
  
“I was kicked from the Garrison because I was caught...” Keith flushed and cleared his throat, “Doesn't matter now I guess,”  
  
Shiro frowned, meeting Keith's embarrassed gaze with a firm one of his own, “No, no, tell me. What happened?”

 

“C'mon Shiro, does it really matter who I've slept with in the past?”  
  
“No, it doesn't but why would you lie to me?”

 

“Because...I dunno, I thought you'd be ashamed of me or something.”  
  
Shiro sighed, “They wouldn't kick you out just for having a boyfriend-”  
  
“Boyfreind _s._ Plural.” Keith whispered, fiddling with some loose threads on his bedsheet.  
  
Shiro cleared his throat, frowning at his hands again, “OK...so...multiple boyfriends.”   
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“Still, they wouldn't kick you out for that.”  
  
“No. But Iverson might've caught me in the physics room with-uh...with professor Dorst.”  
  
Shiro's eyes widened as he looked at Keith, “Shit.” He breathed, feeling weird, as if he was seeing Keith for the first time.  
  
“He got discharged, by the way.”  
  
“Good.” A glower crossed his face, something fierce and protective in it that made Keith's spine tingle.  
  
“I didn't tell you because I got a pretty bad rep after you left, they started saying that I was the reason you and Adam broke up.” Keith hung his head, looking younger and more vulnerable than he had in a while, “I guess I just didn't want to disappoint you or tarnish your reputation. I mean, Iverson never believed you were sleeping with me so there was that.”  
  
“Keith...you don't deal with rumours by becoming exactly what they always accused you of,” Shiro sighed.  
  
“Well, it took the heat off of you for a while. It's over now.” Keith flushed and lay back on his bed, staring at the wall, “If you wanna end it now, I'll understand.”  
  
Shiro rose and walked the two steps to the bed, he lay down beside Keith and dragged him into a tight hug, “It's too late to back out now, Keith,” He smiled into Keith's hair and closed his eyes, “We're doing this, for better or worse.”  
  
Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around Shiro's shoulders. They lay like that for a moment before Shiro brought the subject back up again, “Are you really ok?” he insisted gently.  
  
“Yeah. I mean, it was...weird...and it hurt afterwards but...I'm more disturbed by the crash that the tentacle thing.”  
  
Shiro sighed, hot breath ghosting over Keith's neck, “Good. But still, let's...take it slow.”  
  
“'kay.” Keith lifted his head and looked down into Shiro's eyes, he brushed some white hair from his forehead, “Can I kiss you?” He asked hesitantly.  
  
Shiro smiled, “Sure,”  
  
Keith leaned down and pressed their lips together, soft and tentative at first before he let his tongue run across Shiro's bottom lip. Shiro opened his mouth obediently and moaned quietly when Keith's tongue met his. He dragged his hands up Keith's sides and into his hair, tugging it gently to adjust the position of his head.   
  
The room was quiet, the only sound their soft breaths and the press of lips and tongue. Shiro felt Keith dig his fingers into his hip and pulled away, smiling, “Patience-”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Keith muttered, letting their noses brush, “Don't be an ass and kiss me again,” He breathed, making Shiro chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the way they deal with it is totally unrealistic but meh. Tentacle monsters don't exist so I took liberties.


End file.
